Sometimes It's Not Fair
by im SOOOO lost.again
Summary: A high school fic about the characters of Naruto. Normal high school problems displayed throughout the story. Main parings InoxShika SakuxLee KibaxHina and later GaaxNeji and SasuxNaru will be a yaoi don't like don't read! more updates when school ends


Chapter One: School

_'It's not fair! It's not fair how it hurts so fucking much. I love him but can never be with him, and it hurts. Every time I see him I feel as if my heart will burst open and my mask would crumble and fall at my feet. How every day he doesn't see me for me, but just this ugly mask of mine. It's just not fair that I love him so much then can never be with him, the only one I love, the only one who will accept me'. _So he did what most would do in a time like this. He cried. He cried so fucking hard that it rocked through his body with each breath. And he sat looking out the back window of his small apartment watching the clean white snow fall noiselessly to the ground with no worries except to melt. You could see the reflection of his eyes in the window, the once bright blue eyes, now dull and swollen from the tears. The boy's breath left faint puffs of frost on the window where he sat. The one good thing about his apartment, the window had a large enough space to hold him. The trees of Konoha were covered in white sparkling in the new light of the morning. _' Why did the world have to be so cruel and beautiful?' _The young blonde picked himself from the cold window and shivered a little. The heat was out and the land lord didn't care. He cursed the evil man under his breath as he went to take a shower.  
After exiting the hot steam of the bathroom while wearing black tight pants and a plain orange t-shirt he made a bee-line for the kitchen to start some water. '_There is still school today..._' He waited his three minutes before he began to eat the chicken broth ramen. He ran his tan hand through his damp golden locks.  
"NARUTO!!" followed by banging lead the teen away from the sink where he washed his bowl to the door. He opened it to the cold winter air and a smiling Sakura. She was dressed in a pink jacket with a soft hood and cuffs. Her long legs adorned a pair of faded blue jeans. And under them the blonde spotted leggings. She had some pink sawed. boots covering her feet reaching up to her thigh. She eyed Naruto in his short sleeves and jeans. "Are you not freezing Naruto-chan?" Sakura had changed, a lot. Her pink bubble gum hair was shoulder length and held from her eyes with a small hair piece. She was kinder and not as loud and had given up on the brooding Uchiha. She was currently dating Konoha's Handsome Green Devil himself, Rock Lee. Rock Lee had changed a lot to. He no longer wore those creepy one piece, skin tight jump suits. He was a little more stand able. But of corse he still shouted about his youth and looked odd in his bowl cut and big eyebrows. I never said he changed THAT much.  
Naruto shook his head at the others question. "I kinda like the cold."  
"Yea, you and the emo both." Naruto let out a laugh he new who the emo was, in fact said boy was just now coming up the stairs as he raised an eyebrow at the two. His ebony hair shone and stood in perfection atop his head. The spikes resembling a duck butt Naruto had once told him. He wore a thin black jacket and a pair of dark navy jeans covering his black chucks. Around his neck was a black collar choker, that matched his bracelet that he was probable wearing right now. His onyx eyes watched at the two laughed, deciding not wanting to know he stated simply.  
"You two take to long, we're going to be late." With that he turned from them and headed back down to the ground level. Sakura turned to Naruto a serious look on her face.   
"You really should stop staying up all night Naruto." The blonde looked at her as he scratched at the whisker marks on his cheek. Sakura had become so close a friend she could tell when he went on his late night rants.  
"I didn't! I promise!" Naruto pleaded as the girl shook her head and waited for him to get a jacket. Once downstairs the three began their walk to school, stopping by a few houses to pick up their friends. Fist Kiba's house.  
"Hey mutt!"  
"You moron!" Kiba was older and had better control of himself. He had toned out and was very strong. His brown spiky mop on his head fell around his forehead as he came out. His cheeks held the red triangles as he smiled at them. He had on a grey hoddie with a fuzzy hood. His tan cargo pants hung a little but was held up by a brown belt. On his feet were a pair of old shoes, darkened with dirt and mud. He waved bye to his small dog as he closed the door.  
"Next stop, Hinata and Neji!" Sakura proceeded walking down he side walk as Naruto and Kiba got into the daily bickering.  
The group stopped in front of a large gate at the pink haired girl pushed a buzzer on the post. A shy voice came through.  
"B-Be right there, S-Sakura-chan." The gates opened as two figures left the front door. Hinata waved and smiled as she came down the drive way, Neji nodding his head. Hinata wore a white long sleeve shirt (the shirt was very warm) with a puffy lavender vest and light colored jeans. He purple boots like Sakura's, they said they had gone shopping together. Her dark hair shone as she walked up to Kiba and gave him a hug. Kiba and Hinata had been going out for about 2 months. She had gotten over Naruto acknowledging it as just a small crush. She respected the blonde very much, he had taught her to be brave, thus making her less timid. Neji wore his hair long and pulled into a tie at the end. His hands shoved into his white hoddie, much like Sasuke, He had black cargo pants and white shoes covered in black sharpie design. Both of their eyes seems to glow even more with the surrounding snow.  
"Lets get going then!" Kiba shouted placing an arm on Hinata's shoulder as she smiled softly. Neji took up walking beside Sasuke as they shared their own conversation. The two had been good friends for a while, after they got over their rivalry. Neji knew how Sasuke felt no matter how hard he tried to hid it, and they must be the topic of their conversation now cause Sasuke was glaring daggers at him while he smirked triumphantly. Neji looked up and waved at Naruto who was watching them. He smiled and turned back to the others. Pink threatening to cover his face. the six of them stopped when they saw Shikamaru at the front of the flower shop with Ino beside him.  
"Holla!" Ino smiled as they neared. Shikamura had finally told Ino how he felt about her, and they go out. Ino was sporting a new blue coat with white trimming and jeans, and Shikamura had a dark green jacket, with black jeans.  
"School is so troublesome..." Shika sighed as they trudged on toward the school. They would meet the others there, they lived on the opposite side of the school so they did like the others and rounded them up and met at school each morning. 

LINELINELINELINE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The loud group (minus Sasuke and Neji, oh and Hinata) approached the school to see a green clad boy run up to them.  
"OH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO! SAKURA MY LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Sakura hugged Lee as they made there way to the others. That group consisted up Lee, Choji, TenTen, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari (the Sand siblings have moved to Konoha) Gin, and Midori. (my own characters).

Choji had lost all of his weight after middle school and was now thin and strong. His hair was wild and never tamed and he didn't need food as much. He had on a green and white hoddie and jeans.

Ten Ten, who was a year older with Neji, Lee, Kankuro, and Temari, was wearing a blue and pink coat and jeans. She didn't wear her hair in the buns all the time anymore, just sometimes. When it wasn't up it was long and slightly wavy. She usually had it tied up in some way, it didn't hang freely too often.

Shino wasn't much different, he wore a long necked jacket with dark jeans. his eyes covered with sunglasses. His spiky hair always stuck up no matter what the group had tried. (cough cough truth or dare) He started leaving his bugs at home, he had been collecting them ever since 3ed grade and didn't like the thought of giving them up.   
Gaara was sooooo different! It was scary! Yes he still had his blood red hair, and his love 'tattoo' with teal eyes and lots of eyeliner. But his personality, he was kinder and girly slightly shy but when you get him started he won't stop talking! He was more social but could still scare people effectively. Ever since meeting his group of friends he had changed, he wasn't as scared and he started to enjoy life. He had this red hoddie and black tight jeans like Naruto. On his thin white neck you could see his black choker, no spikes.  
Kankuro was hardly different, he joked around a lot and slacked but still manages straight A's. The purple-ish marks on his face were added too by the dark purple hoddie and black pants.   
Temari still wore her blonde hair in four pigtails on the corners of her head. She had on a light pink jacket trimmed with black. Her light almost white jeans around her legs.  
Gin was a new student from America, he had blonde platinum hair and dark black eyes. He had black to contrast with the blondeness in his hair. He had a black hoddie and jeans and was a simple guy in all, laid back and care free.  
Midori was a beautiful girl with brown hair and green eyes. Midori wasn't her real name but everyone called her that cause of her eyes. She was wearing a kelly green jacket and black jeans. He eyes had eyeliner and she wore a choker. Her attitude was mostly positive but the group didn't know much about her family, but she was cool. Fun to hang out with. And Gin's step-sister. (the reason Gin moved to Japan)  
"Hey Guys!" Kiba shouted as the group turned to look at them. They had a big group but no one was ever left out.  
"Hey Kiba, what's up guys?" Temari spoke to the others. they conversed about the morning and how the sand siblings were liking the snow.  
"It's the first time I've ever seen snow!" Gaara inserted as the Leaf Village regulars looked at him. "We live in a hot climate and have never seen it snow before." He pressed on. It was Gaara's fist winter to Konoha. Temari and Kankuro have been before and weren't big fans of the cold wet flakes floating in the air.  
"Its Gaara's first actual snow fall!" Temari assured.  
"Well hope you enjoy it as much as us." Neji smiled warmly at the red head.  
"I think I will, thanks!" The bell sounded and the friends split to go to class, promising to see each other at lunch.

LINELINELINELINE----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Naruto walked with Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino to their first class. English with Kakashi-sensie.  
They were in no rush, Kakashi was always late. They sat near the back window and talked about the snow and who was with who. Naruto loved his friends, but he was glad he would have art by himself, he loved art, the drawing and painting. He poured his whole heart into it. Not many people got to see his work, but when they did they never forgot it.

The blonde fidgeted in his seat. 10 more minutes and it was art time! Kakashi had been 20 mins late but started right up with grammar and paragraphs.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched as the blonde tried to sit still, He had no idea why he like Naruto, he could have just about anyone, why him? He stared at Naruto, his blue eyes darting from the clock to the teacher. His blonde hair stuck up in random points and shone like the sun. His black and orange jacket lay on the back of his seat, his orange short sleeve shirt caused a few questions on wether he was cold or not. Sasuke was the same way in fact, he to had taken off his jacket as soon as they were inside. His black short sleeve shirt with a white design cause an uproar with the girls screaming at how he was going to get sick. Uchiha's don't get sick. But the worst part of the morning was when Neji confronted him about liking Naruto, and he couldn't deny. Sasuke had better mornings than this, oh well at least he had art next. 

Chapter End.


End file.
